1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan cooling systems, and more particularly, to a fan cooling system for use with an electronic apparatus having a fan for providing a cooling draft, so as to electrostatically adsorb draft-borne dust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With electronic apparatuses becoming lighter, thinner, and shorter, and functioning faster and better, electronic apparatuses are hotter now than they have ever been. A typical way to prevent electronic parts and components of an electronic apparatus from being overheated and damaged is to install a cooling fan in the electronic apparatus to cool the electronic apparatus, or, specifically speaking, introducing cool air into the electronic apparatus, circulate the cool air round the electronic apparatus, thus decreasing internal temperature of the electronic apparatus.
However, introducing cool air into the electronic apparatus inevitably lets in ambient dust. Upon its entry into the electronic apparatus, the dust readily accumulates inside the electronic apparatus because of the limited room inside the miniaturized, crowded electronic apparatus and the sluggish cool air stuck therein. The accumulated dust hinders heat dissipation so badly as to cause a short circuit and render the electronic apparatus short-life.
Accordingly, an issue calling for an urgent solution involves preventing dust from being accumulated inside an electronic apparatus equipped with a cooling fan, so as to overcome drawbacks of the prior art, such as dust-induced inefficiency in heat dissipation and a short life of the cooling fan-equipped electronic apparatus.